Moments of Clarity
by MonsterArtist
Summary: Chapters and small drabbles of Bobby x Crowley. From domestic love, to hunting. Obviously slash, mentions of Dean x Castiel, Sam x Jess, Sam x Ruby, etc. Rated M for later chapters.


**Sooo, this whole..story will consist of different stories each chapter, or a continuation of the previous chapter. (Example; chapter 1 – 3, same universe and story line. Chapter 4 = different story/one-shot/drabble. Get it?) Got to help spread the Bobby x Crowley love!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Supernatural...If I did, there would be loads of Mpreg, humor, sex, and no angst. **

**Bodies?**

"So let me get this straight." Bobby hissed through clenched teeth, staring at the boys in front of him. He felt a hand fall on his shoulder and didn't need to look up to see who it was.

"You" He pointed at the small boy who looked at him with wide, innocent hazel eyes that didn't have him fooled for even a second. He was way too old for this, and damned it, it seemed that no matter how hard he tried, they _couldn't stay out of trouble_. "Were following _him_." He pointed at the other boy who looked at him with poorly-concealed mischief in his green eyes. "Into the forest, where I specifically _told you not to go_...?" He hissed.

"Yes, sir." They said at the same time. Bobby felt a vein throb in his temple.

These fucking kids will be the _end_ of him.

He just knew it.

"And did it seem to ring in your idjit brains that I told you that for a reason?"

"Yes, sir." The responded again, and this time, they shared a glance and a grin. Bobby felt his teeth beginning to shatter. Damned it all to hell.

"Well, why the hell did ya do it, ya idjits?" He hissed once more, and watched as the boys looked down. Now, from an outsider's perspective, they were bowing their heads in shame, but Bobby knew better. He knew that these boys were hiding their faces and grinning their faces off.

Little idjits.

"Well, you see-"

"You didn't exactly _say_-"

"It like that-"

The two children (Not children, they were teenagers. Little fucked up, annoying, pesky _teenagers!_) chimed in perfect unison. The hand on his shoulder disappeared, and he looked away from the boys (but not before he gave them a scowl, which he only received a puppy-eyed stare, and a cocky grin.)and looked at the smaller dark haired man that was walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass from the cupboard, and a bottle of his _fancy schmancy_ scotch.

The cocky older boy fake coughed, drawing his attention back to them, and scowled deeper before shaking his head as he held his hands up, mimicking the action of shoving _something_ inside a specific _orifice_.

Killing minors was _illegal_. Well, that was what Bobby repeatedly told himself as he looked away (again) from the two idjits standing before his desk.

"Careful, love. You might bust a blood vessel." The dark haired man said as he turned around and looked at the sight in front of him. His lover, Bobby, was sitting at his desk, vein throbbing in his temple, teeth gnashed together, and eyes flashing.

Then he looked over to the two boys and snorted once more.

The two boys were covered head to toe in mud, twigs sticking out of their hair, and in front of their feet, and in front of Bobby's desk was a _body_.

No wonder why Bobby was so mad.

_Earlier that day..._

"Now you boys listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once." Bobby snapped as he walked down his hallway, stepping over the shoes on the floor. Damned kids.

'_Teenagers. God damned it, Robert, get it together. They. Are. Not. Kids.'_

"Sup, Bobby?" The oldest asked, looking up from the television and peered into the older man's face. The youngest boy came around the corner, holding a book in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"Don't burn down the house-"

The oldest one began to cackle, and looked up at the smaller, younger one who returned the grin.

"Dean, if you so much as burn one of my items, I will personally tan your hide." Bobby said darkly. Dean sighed and raised his hands in submission.

"And you, Sam, better keep him in line." Bobby said, pointing at the younger boy, who looked at him with surprise.

"Hey! I don't-"

"Don't even lie to yourself, squirrel. You are more prone to danger and recklessness than anyone in the house." Bobby turned to look at the smaller man, who was dressed in a fine suit and was now standing in the hallway behind Bobby, looking at the boys with a mockingly stern expression before turning to look at Bobby with a certain gleam in his eyes.

Bobby sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer at the expectant stare.

"So not true." Dean sulked, ignoring Sam's laughter.

"It so is, Dean."

"Is not." Dean snapped

"Is too." Sam said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Now, now, girls. You are both pretty, now behave yourselves as Bobby and I head out." The dark haired man said, his accent accentuating his words as he pulled away from Bobby and walked to the door, holding it open while shifting his weight to one leg, an impatient expression on his face.

"Just a second, Crowley." Bobby muttered, turning back to the boys sitting in his living room.

"And while I'm at it, don't go out into the forest. I mean it, boys." He said, staring hard at Sam's far too-innocent expression, and Dean's failure at a innocent smile. It looked like the kid was trying to hold in violent gas.

"Yes, Bobby." They chimed.

"I mean it." He said, grabbing his coat off the rack. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, hissing when Sam kicked him hard in the shin from his chair.

"What the fuck, Samantha?" Dean hissed, clutching his shin and smirking while nursing his sore spot as Sam scowled at the name.

"Stop being an ass, Deanna." Sam snapped back, ducking out of the way when the remote flew passed his head.

"Take that back!" Dean snapped. Sam grinned.

Bobby rolled his eyes and walked away, muttering under his breath as the boys didn't even notice his departure.

"Make me, Deanna!"

"You're dead, bitch!"

"Catch me if you can, jerk!"

**I, for one, **_**adore**_** Bobby x Crowley. So, these will only be one-shots or drabbles of the lovely pairing. Expect some soonish, because I have some Destiel smut to write up.**

**Monster out.**


End file.
